Tears
by xXx-Destiny's-Angel-xXx
Summary: After Sawyer had declared than Kate is the fugitive he feels guilty, Will she forgive him? then Kate disappeaes........
1. Guilt

I own nothing apart from my Storyline. I hope you read and review!  
This will be a Skate story so be warned!

* * *

**KATE**

Kate sat by the campfire remembering what had happened earlier on that day. It had been morning when Sawyer revealed her secret.

**"She don't care bout nothing or nobody but herself. She's the fugitive."** Sawyer had said with bitterness, spilling her secret to the world. He had betrayed her, and what hurt the most, is that he had done it so easily, no thought for her feelings, no thought for the effect it would have.

_Sure, I didn't know him long, but I thought we had a "connection" I didn't think he'd do that to me._

She had seen the regret in his bright blue eyes the moment he had said it, the guilt showed in his face. She felt the tears come like pin-pricks threatening to show her emotions to him. She didn't want him to know what he had done. How he had affected her. She tried to look away but the tears fell freely down her cheeks, sparkling like diamonds. Michael looked at her disbelieving, Shannon with disgust and Claire with fear. She had held his gaze for a while, looked into his eyes before he looked down and walked away. The others walked away and left her.

_Now nobody dares come near me, speak to me, and when they do, they are polite but give me icy cold glares at the same time. That or they ignore me completly. Well Sawyer has just shown how much he cares, I don't need him, I don't need anyone. I've survived on my own before, I can do it again. I just felt like I had some friends at last... Some people that trusted me. How wrong was I?_

She hugged her knees to her chest and stared into the flickering of the flames, in front of her. She pulled out her toy airplane. Her only comfort in this world now...

She was alone now...alone.

* * *

**SAWYER**

Sawyer was sitting at a campfire a cigarette snug between his lips. There were about 4 campfires on the golden, sandybeach. He looked out to the turquoise ocean which glimmered everytime the moonlight touched it. The waves gently lapped up on shore washing away all the footsteps, all the memoriesmade earlier that day.

He was observing Kate who was sat on her own by a flaming fire. Nobody had wanted to sit near her since they knew. She stared emotionless into the flames, the light radiating onto her face, illuminating it so he could see her, playing with the small airplane she carried with her everywhere. Her curls fell loosly down her back and everynow and then one would fall on her face, so she would brush it off with a twinge of annoyance and frown a little.

He hadn't heard her speak since he had told everyone.

_She had looked so crushed and despairing_ _, and I felt so guilty. I made her cry...of all the things I would hate to do, that would be one of them. She looked so beautiful and sorrowful that at that moment I regretted what I did and I just wanted to take her into my arms and apologize. But thats not possible. I can't let anyone get close to me...ever._

He observed her and suddenly she sighed and looked up into his eyes. He felt a little surprised that she caught him and looked to the floor putting his cigarette out in the sand. She looked at him once more, looked away and lay down on the sand with a small sheet wrapped around her trying to sleep. She turned her back towards him as if in defiance.

Sawyer gazed at her for a short while then looked into the raging flames in front of him. He heard whispers from behind him.

"Yeah so SHE is the fugitive" One man said in hushed tones to his friend.

"Yeah, I heard she was a MURDERER!" siad the other excitedly.

"NO! and all that time she was trying to get on our good side?" said the man.

"Ugh, shes just a low crimin-"

"Shut up!" whispered Sawyer loudly to them. He flicked his dirty blond hair and walked off. If he could hear that, then so could she. He thought he hear her sob as he walked past and he was filled with guilt so great, he couldn't take it anymore. Jack was carrying a pile of white boxes down to the beach, full of water.

"Outta my way chico" growled Sawyer as he banged into him. Jack glared at him as he walked off.

Sawyer stormed over to his tent. He looked around the room once before going to sleep.

* * *

**SAWYER LATER ON**

Sawyer had been attempting to get asleep for the past 2 hours. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Kate's face, her freckles, her tears.

_How could I do that to her? I spend ages building up the trust between us and then I wreck it... Nobody has bothered to speak to her all day. Just been givingher death glares. Many treated her as if the whole crash was her fault. Of course not everyone was like that, Sun andCharlie smiled a few times so had Jack but she just stared ahead emotionless. Like a zombie. As if there was nothing left inside her. The worst part is, It's all my fault!_

He couldn't take it! He got up and scribbled on the bottom of his letter; "Sorry freckles, your secret wasn't mine to tell" in a scruffy scrawl. He ripped it off and set off to where she waslying down asleep.He couldn't believe he was doing it, but he was apologizing.

Maybe not face to face, but it was something.

He looked out of his tent at the sandy beachto see whether anyone was about and to his relief nobody was. All he could see was the moon's rays dancing off the sea's surface and a few campfires slowly flickering out. He spotted Kate still near the campfire so he walked over quietly not making a sound.

He leaned over her and turned her so he could see her face. She was sound asleep, her face flushed with her freckles standing out even more. A few dark brown curls covered her rosy cheeks, so he pushed them away so that he could see her beautiful face.

Her eyelashes fluttered and Sawyer jumped back expecting her to awaken. She just sighed and carried on sleeping, her breathing deep as her chest rose a little then fell slowly. He crept, and leant over her, causing his shadow to loom over herand then he took her hand. He got electric shivers just by touching her small hand.

It was cold and all she had was a small sheet that Jack had provided her with, so he took his shirt off and wrapped it around her shoulders then put the sheet on top.

He openedher handup then put the note into her hand and closed it again. He grinned a little, she looked so adorable,

_If only I could sleep beside her like that_. he thought. He tried to resist, but couldn't. He kissed her forehead softly then got up and strolled over to his tent again

He pulled back the curtain for one last look at her sleeping figure before he fell asleep immediately, the weight from his shoulders gone. Little did he know, Jack was sitting in the shadows of the trees, a shocked look on his face.

* * *

**JACK**

_Yes, I was surprised at what I saw. It was Sawyer acting like a human being, showing his emotions openly, showing how he felt about Kate. Of course he didn't know I was there but still, I was surprised at how he acted towards her. Living proof that he isn't allways the ass he acts like. I thought he just liked her looks being the pervert he is especially as he acted so coldly towards her. Telling her secret to everybody. But here he was acting as if he really cared about her..._


	2. Hateful

I own nothing apart from my Storyline. I hope you read and review!  
This will be a Skate story so be warned!

* * *

**KATE**

Kate awoke to the sound of the ocean. It's waves slowly crashing against the shore,her eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays shone brightly down upon her. She raised a hand to block the sun and noticed there was a small piece of paper scrunched up in her hand. She sleepily looked down and opened it up. She squinted at the note then opened her mouth at what was written.

_Sawyer is apologizing to me?_ she thought. Suddenly Sawyer emerged from his tent topless and sleepy. He yawned and stetched showing off his tanned golden body as the sun shone down on it brightly. He stopped as out of the corner of his eye he saw Kate staring at him from her spot on the beach.

He raised a hand and asked cockily

"Like what you see Freckles?" raising an eyebrow at her. She blushed and looked down trying to hide her red face with her curls.

_He wants to act like he never gave me the note? Well that's fine with me. I'll keep his secret. _

She looked back up once she was sure the flush was goneand flashed him a genuine smile showing off her perfect white teeth, something that she hadn't done in a long time.

"Sawyer will you ever get over yourself?" she looked at him coyly smiling looking straight into his ocean blue eyes. "I am in _**no**_ way impressed with your techinically good physique" she stressed the last 3 words as if a teacher and raised HER eyebrows.

He looked back at her grinning, he raised his arms up in surrender and said:

"Whatever, Play the denial game, fine with me" he said smirking. "We both know what you really want Freckles" he walked off along the beach on the fine sand. He turned around beaming and just said simply over his shoulder

"Nice shirt Freckles"

She looked down and saw that she was wearing one of his shirts. It engulfed her, nearly reaching her knees and smelt heavily of Sawyer's scent.

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him cheekilyjust before he turned thinking he hadn't seen her.

"I saw that" he said and carried on walking.

"Thanks" she whispered as his figure disappeared into the distance towards the sun. She hugged the shirt to her, inhaling his scent.

* * *

**JACK**

Jack walked up to Kate where she sat sorting the things in her bag. She had all of her items out in a line and was desperately doing her best to cram as many water bottles and personal items as possible. He smiled at her then tapped her shoulder. She gasped and turned around shocked. Her face relaxed as she saw it was Jack's face.

"What's up?" she said, trying to ignore the fact that Jack had barely spoken to her since Michael's poisoning.

"Well, We're gonna collect more wood for the raft. We need as many hands on deck as possible and wondered if you wanted to help"

Kate looked down, downcast. "I think you mean YOU wanted to know if I'd help. Nobody else wants me near them Jack." she tried to avoid his eyes, shielding herself from him knowing how upset she really was."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her friendly.

"Come on, Honestly getting out and speaking to people again, you'll be surprised at who really wants you there"

"You don't know what you're asking me to do Jack, You're asking me to come and help out with a crowd of people who literally hate my guts"

"Please Kate, Nobody hates you, they're just a little bit upset thats all"

She raised an eyebrow at him then turned and started cramming more stuff into her bag.

"Kate, we need the wood soon and I'd be really grateful if you would help out. Even Sawyer is, and you know how selfish he is"

Kate pondered this for a bit then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Finnneeee, but if anyone dares to say one bad thing then I'm outta there ok?"

"Sure" said Jack as he smiled at her, gave a friendly wave and walked into the trees.**

* * *

**

**KATE**

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _she thought desperately as her stomach did butterflies and she walked towards the clearing where everyone was standing listening to Jack telling them where to cut the trees. _i don't know what to say, or do. They don't want me here, they'd rather I didn't help._

She walked into the clearing blushing slightly as every single turned and looked at her. Some with disgust or shock but to her surprise a few had smiles on their faces.

"Whats SHE doing here?" hissed one woman as Kate looked to the floor uncomfortably.

There was silence for a while before Sawyer blurted out:

"She's here coz we invited her right doc?" he looked at Jack uncomfortably. Everybody knew they didn't get on but here Sawyer was saying that they both invited her?

"Yes, Yes thats right" Jack said nodding his head.

"Freckles come help me here then?" Sawyer said kindly with a grin on his face.

Kate looked up at him gratefully and walked over to where he was cutting the wood noticing that Jack was observing them closely from the other side of the clearing, helping another woman to pick up the wood she was carrying.

After a while the noise picked up again and Kate was able to talk freely like everyone else without everyone listening.

"Um, Sawyer thanks." she muttered as she chucked a pile of heavy wood into the pile.

He looked up at her panting. "He, No probs freckles, felt for ya when you came in and she said that"

"yeah well" Kate said bitterly "People are like that since-" she shut up and they both observed each other before he looked away guiltily.

* * *


	3. Jealousy

I own nothing apart from my Storyline. I hope you read and review!  
**

* * *

**

**KATE**

_We spent the whole day cutting down bits of wood for the new raft. It would be setting off soon and as much as I hated to admit it, I wasn't looking forward to it. the sooner the raft was finished, the faster Sawyer would have to leave._

She picked up the remaining logs and struggled over to the pile where scott and steve were dragging them to the beach. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and panted as the sun beat down on her. Suddenly a pair of hands were covering her eyes and somebody whispered in her ear,

"Guess who"

Shocked at first she gasped and dropped the wood she was carrying. She felt the person behind her curse

"Shit! Drop wood on my bloody foot-" she hurd him mutter and she burst out laughing.

"Sawyer I know it's you" she said with her hands on her hips.

He took his gentle hands off her eyes and then sighed

"Damn, I'm Busted. I thought you'd never guess"

He smiled charmingly at her and she couldn't resist smiling back. That was one of the things with Sawyer, he was irresistable.

_If you spend too much time with him, you get drawn in, you get addicted_

She raised her eyebrows and poked him in the chest

"Guess your not good enough then are you? loosing your touch I'd say! Next time try not to give it away"

He opened his mouth in shock horror, his hair flopping onto his face making him look adorable.

She grinned and tried to supress a giggle at his ridiculous look but couldn't help it as she began laughing so much, she thought she'd bust a gut.

He looked at her looking so happy. It was the first time he had seen her truly smiling.

She grabbed his shoulder as she supported herself, still laughing.

"Y-you shoulda seen the look on your face" she spluttered.

* * *

**JACK**

_I watched them.Teasing each other playfully. Watched her laugh when she was with him. Watched her look so happy. Radiant. At peace... I watched until I couldn't take it anymore._

* * *

**SAWYER**

"Whoa Freckles, calm down" Sawyer chuckled as she clutched her stomach her laughter comforting him.

She slowly stopped laughing and faced him.

"Heh sorry, but the look on your face WAS priceless"

"So you think you can take the mick outta me and get away with it?" he asked smiling a half-grin at her.

"Oh no! Course not mighty Sawyer, I'm sooo scared" she taunted sticking her tongue at him, silently sniggering.

"THATS it!" Sawyer growled. He pushed her onto the moist but soft earth and tickled her.

"Funny now? how mighty am I now?" he smirked liking the feel of being on top of her and his eyes glinted mischieviously

_Damn...shouldn't be feeling like this.._ he thought to himself. He snapped back to reality when kate spluttered,

"S-Sawyerr! P-lease stop!" she shreiked her eyes sparkling.

He looked down, her between his legs. She seemed to realise it too, because her face went slightly pink and she carefully avoided his gaze while her climbed off her dusting the earth from his knees and held out his hand to pull her up.

She grasped it, his hands rough yet gentle and pulled herself up with his aid. In an attempt to break the tension between them, he smirked and said:

"wooo Freckles, don't know bout you but thats definately put me in the mood..." he raised and eyebrow at her suggestively and leaned in towards her.

She smiled and said, "Not in the slightest sawyer, " and then clapped a hand over her mouth

"Aha" he smiled triumphantly. "Then you must have been thinking about it or else you wouldn't have known what I was talking about"

"Your secrets safe with me freckles" he whispered in her ear. His breath was warm and sent shivers down her spine and made her legs feel like they were melting.

"You're disgusting Sawyer" she said and playfully pushed him away. He smiled at her and they looked at each other as if both of them knew exactly what was going on here.

"Excuse me" they both spun round to face Jack

* * *

**KATE**

"Um I don't want to interrupt anything, but could Kate come help me? I've cut a load of wood and need somebody to carry it" Jack carried on looking slightly guilty.

"Uh" Kate looked at Sawyer who was looking pretty damn annoyed but not saying anything. "Sure" she said nodding.

"I'll be there in a minute alright?" Jack nodded, glanced at sawyer quickly then walked over to the clearing.

"Okay, I gotta go Sawyer ok?" Kate asked.

Sawyer looked at her a mask slipping over his face. He had become cold Sawyer again.

"Sure" he said icily "Can't keep Doctor waiting"

"Sawyer..." Kate said softly.

"Don't be like this, I'll see you back at camp ok? I can talk to you then?"

He smiled slightly and leaned up against the nearest tree.

"Sure Freckles" she raised her eyebrow.

"Your not mad?" she asked

He smirked "Nope, not now I know I'm gonna have you to myself tonight..." and he licked his lips suggestively/

"hahah" she said "Ok I won't be long ok?"

"Well you'd better not be, else I'll get upset." he replied as she walked off. She spun and smiled at him, waved and walked off.


	4. Prisoner

I own my storyline only

* * *

**SAWYER**

_Sure, I felt a bit annoyed when Jackass dragged her away from me, even though I shouldn't. I shouldn't let her effect me like this. I can't help it. She'll be back soon anyway, least she'd better be. If I find out shes been making out with doctor do-right...dunno what I'll do._

He pondered all this while Claire yanked his hair.

"Keep still!" she said crossly while he rolled his eyes and snapped back

"Thought you said you could cut hair? Seems to me like you just rip it out"

"Well, If you'd just keep still! I'd better get a lot of peanuts for this Sawyer!" she said snipping away at his hair. He had been VERY specific. Not too short, not above the jawline, not to annoying... the list was endless.

"You'll get you damn peanuts ok?" he muttered. "Dunno why you want them anyway, they taste disgusting"

"Charlie said he would try to make me some peanut butter with them.." she said

"Ahhhh I get it." he smirked "Loverboy's gonna makeyou some peanut butter. Young love, so sweet."

"Shut up!" claire replied smiling. "and keep stil!"

"Alrighty, I'm keeping still woman! anyway, I'm just saying whats blatantly obvious to everyone else"

She stopped for a moment. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked seriously

"Damn woman, you stupid? EVERYONE knows how he adores you and the kid. It's sickening."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean where is he now? looking after turnip head right? like I said, he is sickeningly in love with you"

She carried on snipping.

"Thanks Sawyer," she said. He looked up at her surprised but she tapped him and said "Keep still!"

He growled and muttered something along the lines of;

"Damn lovebirds"

She laughed and awnsered, "You're a fine one to talk about lovebirds... everyone knows"

"What?" he said genuinely confused "Everyone knows what?"

She looked at him slightly surprised and replied simply with "Oh nothing...there you go! done!"

He looked in a craked mirror that shannon had given him for a pair of shoes he found. He looked a lot better.

"Thanks" he said cheerfully. "Peanuts are in that suitcase" he said pointing to abattered old blue suitcase thrown in the corner.

"And...what were you gonna say? what does everybody know?" Claire looked up and sighed

"Fine I was going to say that..."

She broke off as Locke came running to the beach saying he had found somebody.

* * *

**KATE**

She picked up the wood that Jack had cut and made off to the pile with him a few yards behind her. She looked up and say it was getting darker and there was only them left.

"Jack, we should hurry and get back soon" she suggested.

_phew. I'm so tired, I really want to get back to camp. I want to get away from Jack too, being truthful. All he has said is, how am I? what have I been doing? or moaning about Sawyer..._

"Yeah" Jack agreed. "It IS getting dark anyway"

She looked at him gratefully but turned quickly when she heard a noise in the bushes.

"Jack..." she said fearfully. "What's that?"

He looked around and said worriedly "I don't know Kate..."

Suddenly out of the bushes came 4 men with guns pointed at them both.

Kate screamed and looked at Jack who was looking shocked too.

"Who are you?" he asked, not daring to move.

"Thats not really your concern is it?" sneered one of the men. "Don't even think about moving" the other growled.

"What do we do?" the small one asked. "We only need one of them"

"We'll take one and one only. The man can give the message to the others"

Jack jumped at one of the men pushing him to the floor, wrestling for his gun. The other man knocked Jack out with his gun and kicked him.

_What do I do! I should go back to camp and get help._

Seeing this as her chance to run, Kate ran in the opposite direction swatting flys out of her eyes and ran as fast as she could through the undergrowth and shrubs.

"Hey!" yelled the smallest man "Get her now! she's escaping!"

Suddenly the other 3 realised that Kate had indeed escaped and set off after her, running at top speed.

Kate turned round a rock and sat back against it, praying they wouldn't spot her. She saw two of the men running past shouting.

_Are they Gone? _she thought to herself breathing heavily.

Suddenly a voice whispered in her ear "Gotcha babe"

She screamed as arms held her arms behind her back. She flailed about desperate to get free and kicked with all her might. She heard the man swear heavily and then she felt a blow to the head. She felt dizzy and flow and as she blinked, everything turned black.

"Sawyer..." was the words on her lips as she fell to the floor.

* * *

**SAWYER**

Sawyer got up and walked over to where the commotion was. Locke had found somebody while he was out hunting. Sawyer pushed through the crowd and looked in shock as he saw Jack on the floor unconscious

"Ah" said Locke said "Finally somebody who can help me. Sawyer you're strong enough to carry Jack to the tent are you not?"

Sawyer agreed reluctantly and helped carry Jack to the medical tent where shortly Sayid, Hurley, Charlie and Michael joined them.

"Oh look the whole governments here" Sawyer muttered.

Everyone ignored this comment and Michael turned to Locke and said;

"So what happened locke?"

Locke sighed and said "I don't know, I just found him there. There appeared to be a struggle. I think somebody else might have been withhim"

Then Sawyer's mind clicked. How could he forget?

"Wait! Freckles? where is she? She was with him!" he shouted.

"Kate?" asked Charlie confused

"Yes! she was with him!" Sawyer said worriedly. Everyone looked shocked at his sudden outburst but locke said

"I didn't see her there, maybe she got away from whatever was chasing them?"

"Or maybe.." said hurley darkly "She did it to him? She was the fugitive after all"

Sawyer looked at him incredulously "You're not actually suggesting she did this?" he said

Michael looked up at him "Look mate, he's right. She could have done for all we know, and she could have run off after she realised what she'd done"

Then charlie butt in, "Come on guys, sure Kate was the fugitive but from what I've seen, she's a good person. I can't see her doing this."

Sawyer looked at him gratefully and he looked at him with what seemed...respect.

"It's possible that she DID do it though" hurley muttered.

Suddenly Jack moaned and his eyes blinked into focus.

"Hey Jack you okay?" said Locke

"I'm okay actually" he said as he struggled to sit up. "Except my head, I'm fine"

"What happened?" asked Locke and everyone waited with baited breath

"Well I was putting Logs onto the pile with Kate, whenthese guys came out with...guns they attacked us. I attacked one of them-"

"Smart move" hissed Sawyer

"and got knocked out. Did Kate make it? where is she?" he asked.

"Nobody knows..." Charlie said.

"Told ya she didn't do it. Damn assholes the lot of ya!" Sawyer yelled and walked out of the tent angrily.

"Whats with him?" Jack asked.

"He's been like this since...he found out that Kate was missing" Charlie said uncomfortably

"So he really does care... well we need to find her and fast."

Everyone agreed to this. Partially because some of them cared, others because they felt guilty after what they saidabout Kate being the one who did it.

Shortly later after having a cigarette Sawyer came in and listened to what they were talking about. Everyone looked up at him briefly then looked at Jack again.

Shortly Sawyer grew bored. _We need to get Kate not sit around talking... If they don't come up with something quick, I'll go get her myself._

He looked at Jack who now looked fine apart from a bump on his head. Grasped in Jack's hand was a piece of orange paper which he hadn't opened yet.

"What's the paper in your hand for Jackass?" he asked calmy and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Who cared about paper?

"I dunno" Jack frowned and opened it up wrinkling his head in confusion. As he read it his eyes widened in shock and he turned pale. Without a word he handed it to Sawyer who read:

**_Survivors,_**

**_We have taken one of your people. A girl. If you ever want to see her alive, You must bring the newborn child to the clearing and trade. If not the girl will die. She is unconscious and will be tied and kept prisoner until the trade. We will not seriously harm her unless you disagree to our terms._**

**_You must bring the child to the clearing. Only one person may desposit the child there. You have 4 days to considerour proposition. Give the child at midday and she will be handed back to you._**

**_We do not hesitate to tell you that if the child is not given, the girl WILL die._**

**_4 days survivors..._**


	5. Drip

Thanks guys for reviewing!I am honestly truly grateful. It gives me the inspiration to keep going!

R&R!

* * *

**SAWYER**

"DAMMIT!" yelled Sawyer as he kicked the side of a airplane seat in anger. Everyone was looking at him in surprise and sympathy but claire he could see was leaning against the corner, smiling secretly.

"What are we going to do!" he asked exasperated. Everybody was silent looking at the floor or at their shoes not daring to look at Sawyer in this state.

"We have to get her" he said his voice almost cracking, pleading with them. Nobody awnsered until Charlie said quietly,

"I'm with you mate..I'll help for sure" Sawyer looked at him gratefully. "Thanks" he said.

"I don't mind. I shall help after being so quick to judge her" Michael said

"Yeah...me too" said Jack. _Oh surprise surprise.. _thought Sawyer. He nodded however and looked around at everybody else.

"I will help" said Locke simply and Sawyer leaned against the chair deep in thought, calmed down slightly.

"Okay... well how are we going to do it? Clearly they want the kid but obviously we aren't going to give him to them" said Sawyer sighing.

"Simple" said Locke

"Claire will take the child to the clearing and us lot will follow slightly behind her. She will meet with the others until we see Kate. Now when we know it's the time to attack, Jack, me and Michael will grab the guys and distract them. Charlie will grab Claire and get her out of there. While we provide a distraction, you Sawyer will get Kate." he finished, crossing his arms and looking as if, coming up with this, was the simmplest thing ever.

He looked around to see everybodys reaction.

_Now I always thought locke was a bit of a nutcase but... he's not as mad as you think. We need to keep to this plan properly if it's going to work. If not, Freckles could get hurt._

"Is everybody okay with that?" Jack asked. Everybody nodded slowly.

"Claire would you be prepared to do that? You would have to act as if you were really giving him over..." Sawyer said softly looking at Claire.

She bit her lip but nodded and said "I'm prepared to do what it takes...lucky I took drama when I was at high school" Sawyer chuckled and his dirty blond hair covered his eyes to hide his emotions quickly.

"Okay...we got 4 days to prepare" Sawyer said.

* * *

KATE

She woke up to, her head thumping painfully, her wrists sore and tied and the steady drip, drip, drip of water. She opened her eyes and looked around to see she was sitting in a dark room. She was soaking as was the floor it seemed. her hands were tightly bound and a weak lightbulb swung from side to side on the other part of the room. The room stank and the smell burned her nostrils as she inhaled.

She groaned. _Where the hell am I?...Oh I remember. This must be their camp or something. I wonder whats going to happen to me? How i'm going to get away? Will I get away?...Have the others noticed I'm gone? I'm sure Sawyer or Jack has..._

She heard the rattling of keys and suddenly the door creaked open slowly. From it emerged a man. He bent down and smiled.

"I see you're awake" he said simply.

Katye shot him a look of hate and whispered dangerously "Who the hell are you? Why are you tying me up! Let me go!" she struggled against her bonds desperately trying to get free. She panted and gave up, resting her head against the wall in defeat.

"Well aren't you a feisty one?" said the man laughing. "I'm sorry Babe but although we have nothing against you, you play a important part in our plans."

"What are you talking about!" she yelled "Plans?"

"Yup" he said ignoring her outbursts. "We are going to trade you for the special child."

"Child? Theres noway Claire will hand him over." she snarled.

"Then you'd better start worrying hun, coz then there would be no use for you right" he said his eyes flashing dangerously at her.

Kate couldn't come with a comeback for that so she spat in his face then glared at him

He wiped it off his face then looked at her in disgust.

"I grow tired of you petty tantrums girl" he snarled and got up. He paced the room then said to her "You shouldn't upset me you know, I could get my men to kill you in a flash" he clicked his fingers to illustate it.

"Too lazy to do it yourself?" Kate muttered under her breath. She didn't really want to admit it but she was slightly scared of this man.

"What was that?" he whispered in a dangerous voice.

"N-Nothing" Kate said avoiding his gaze.

They sat there for a minute before coming up with the courage to say;

"You're wasting your time you know, they won't come for me. They all hate me"

The man turned his interest sparked slightly

"Reaallly? well thats a shame. Does Sawyer hate you too?" he said. It was a innocent question but Kate realised. _How does he know Sawyer? Come to think of it...does Sawyer hate me?_

"How do you know who Sawyer is?" she asked not daring to look him in the eye.

"You talk in your sleep" the man said simply and he walked over to the door.

_Do I talk about Sawyer in my sleep... oh great_ she groaned quietly to herself at this

"One of the servants will bring you your dinner soon. I suggest you eat it. We don't like rude guests..." he said. He turned to look at her then strolled out and she heard the key being turned.

She leaned against the wall and sighed. _Will I EVER get out of here?Please...somebody come._


	6. Spies

I WISH i owned Sawyer but unfortuantely all i own is my storyline :(

Can I just say that my reviewers are THE best people in the world! (along with sawyer!)

Thanks so much for reviewing! (I'm in a good mood thanks to you ) So if you reviewed, give yourself a pat on the back and take this online medal hands you tin foil medal w00t!

* * *

**KATE**

_Well...this is just great. Nobody is here, and I've heard nothing to indicate anythings happening soon. Wow, Sawyer would have a field day if he knew that I talk about him in my sleep... Wonder what he is doing now? What is Jack doing? You could just say that I'm doomed. As if Claire would ever handAaron over. It's crazy. Especially coz I'm the fugitive, theres noway that anyone would do anything for me... Well I suppose they are getting ready for the launch of the raft...wait the raft! Maybe Sawyer's already left?_

She looked up as a woman with dark brown hair to her waist came in. She looked behind her nervously before setting down a tray of food in front of Kate and smiling at her kindly.

"Hey there" she whispered smiling broadly.

"Sorry about all of this. I'm kind of like a worker here, they don't have anything against you personally they just need the baby" she said looking at Kate sympathetically.

"Yeah I know" Kate replied dryly but she gave the woman a weak smile all the same.

She started eating the food on the tray which was a hunk of bread with a bowl of foul looking soup. It stank and was yellowish, and gunky in colour but she was so hungry she ate it anyway. While the woman observed her carefully as if watching a strange specimen.

"You know," she said to the woman, while cramming the bread into her mouth.

"Nobody is going to swap the baby for me. I keep telling them that but they won't listen"

The woman looked slightly worried but looked up at her and said simply:

"Well. I'm sorry to say, if they don't...you could be killed. Or if you're lucky, be made a helper like me. Besides, they seem to think that a man named: "Sawyer" is coming to get you. They sent spies into camp and he was telling some fat guy about what you were going to do whenyou were back at camp. So if you will be coming back to camp, they will swap right?"

Kate sat there stunned for a moment. _Sawyer...He's going to do something! Oh I'm so happy!but knowing him it won't be handing over Claire's baby. I pray to god he doesn't do anything crazy... I am so glad he's coming... _she thought warmly to herself as she got butterflies in her stomach at his very name. She gazed off into the other direction.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, her face sketched with corncern. Kate snapped out of her thoughts and said

"Yeah, sorry." she said gazing off once again. "I'm... just a little bit surprised thats all"

The woman chuckled slightly making Kate look at her strangely

"Oh, honestly. You think everyone hates you but in reality it's not true. I used to be like that" she said smiling. "Honestly, although you may think it, It's not true."

Kate looked at her appreciatively and took in the woman's appearance for the first time she looked roughly the same height as Kate with straight hair, light brown in colour that hung all the way down her back to her waist. She had green eyes and a friendly face. She looked pretty young but still older than Kate.

"Thanks" Kate said happily. "I'm Kate"

"Sara" she said. She heard something and flipped round quickly. "Oh I must go! I've been too long sorry" she whispered as she got up onto her feet and quickly shuffled out of the room, locking the door as she went.

Kate pulled her knees to her chest and sighed happily, ignoring the stench, the damp and the cold. She was happy.

* * *

SAWYER

_Soon...Soon Freckles will be back with us where she belongs. Not long now...not long at all._

Sawyer glanced around the camp where everyone was shuffling around doing something. He batted a nearby fly that was irritating him and glanced off, observing everyone interested. Jack was talking to Michael about something in hushed tones and Claire was looking at Aaron adoringly.

Suddenly somebody tapped him on the shoulder he spun quickly to see Charlie there looking at him nervously.

"Oh-It's you. Thanks for earlier, I'm glad you stuck up for Freckles, I'm sure she would thank you" said Sawyer gratefully but the words seemed stuck on his tongue. He hadn't said thanks in a long time. In fact he couldn't even remeber.

"Oh! That's okay. Even though she is the fugitive-" at that word Sawyer looked away guiltily "She is a good person besides I wanna thank YOU"

Sawyer looked up confused "Me?" he said incredulously raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, while Claire said that while she was cutting your hair, you said a lot of things that made sense. Lets just say it's worked in my favour" said Charlie chuckling slightly and looking slightly sheepish as well. He glanced over at Claire who looked up and they both blushed slightly as she waved at him- before she looked away quickly.

"Ohhhh I get it" Sawyer said laughing at Charlieand he playfully puched charlie on the arm. Charlie scowled at him

"Thats ok. I just said you were a lovesick puppet thats all-" Sawyer said with a straight face.

"What?" Charlie asked worriedly "She didn't mention that, she said-" he stopped to see that Sawyer was smirking at him mischieviously.

"Oh haha" he said sourly. "Anyway, Hurley wanted to talk to you" he finished.

"Well, well, well, I am popular today" Sawyer muttered. "I got Lardo on my case too huh? Maybe Jackass will want to be friends too"

"Hey Jack ain't that bad" Charlie said "see ya"

_Jackass! Not bad? give me a break_

he groanedbuthe smiled as he saw Charlie walk over to Claire and take her hand as she looked up at him shyly.

"Damn Lovebirds" he said smiling.

* * *

**JACK**

"I don't trust him" he said sourly glancing over at Sawyer who was laughing with Charlie.

"C'mon man. He has lightened up a lot and it's good he's trying to help Kate" Michael said fairly.

"Exactly" said Jack under his breath.

"You say something?" Michael asked confused.

"No, nothing" Jack said nodding reassuringly at Michael. "You must be hearing things... ANYWAY about those wood pieces" said Jack trailing off, changing the subject.

* * *

SAWYER

"Uhhh dude?" he heard from behind him. _Oh great... here comes Lardo...If I find out hes been hoarding food I swear I'll..._

"Dude?" Hurley repeated.

Sawyer turned and looked at hurley before he said coldly, "Yeah?" he leaned up against a tree trunk and fiddled with his lighter, the flame slowly flickering on and off.

"I want to say, I'm sorry for accusing Kate of hurting Jack, it was wrong and shes great, andI hope shes back soon-" Hurley spluttered quickly trying to get it out of his mouth as soon as possible.

"Huley-whatever ok? It's fine" Sawyer said quickly. "Besides, she will be back soon. I'll make sure of it and Claire's a really good-"

_Actress_ He thought yet never said it as from behind them was the rustling of bushes. He turned quickly as did Hurley and they looked into the thick undergrowth.

"Did you see that?" Sawyer hissed pulling back the leaves and stepping forward.

"No, but I heard it" Hurley whispered dumbfounded.


	7. Your fault

I own nothing apart from my Storyline. Please R&R!

* * *

**KATE**

Kate sat against the damp wall trying to ignore the water dripping slowly from the ceiling making a small puddle. She shivered and rubbed her arms slowly trying to warm herself up. The excitement of Sawyer coming had worn off as sitting down for ages had taken its toll on her. She hadn't slept for more than a hour and the bags under her eyes were proof of that exactly. Her eyes had definately lost their sparkle and she looked worn and tired. Her once elegant curls were now scraped back in a ponytail with a elastic band. Nobody ever came in the room unless it was Sara with her meals where they shared a 5 minute conversation before she shuffled off, apologizing.

Drip-Drip-Drip-Drip the water went.

She sighed irritatedly and rolled her eyes.

Drip-Drip-Drip-Drip

_Oh for goodness sake...how much longer am I gonna be here for? days? weeks? months? years?_ She shuddered at the very thought.

_Maybe I should just give up altogether? I don't know how much longer I can stand it in here for..._

Drip-Drip-Drip-Drip

"Oh for god's sake" she moaned clenching her fists. Suddenly the door swung open and from it stepped the man smirking.

"Oh honestly babe, I knew you had a bit of an attitude but that's going a bit too far?"

Kate glanced up at him then looked down again rolling her eyes.

"Oh it's YOU" she muttered.

"Knew you would be pleased to see me"

"Yeah, us being best friends and all" she said sounding surprisingly like Sawyer.

He grinned and said: "I have some news, whether to tell you or not is the fun part"

She looked up trying not to show she was interested and casually shrugged.

"Oh really?" she said sounding bored. _Sawyer would be proud_

"Yeah thats right but because of your not so warm reception I'll decide against it" he said.

"Stand up" he ordered.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Just do it?"

"Why?" she repeated getting more agitated.

"Just-stand-up-now" he ordered slowly, gritting his teeth. His eyes showed anger and Kate became increasingly nervous. She slowly rose to her feet and stood in front of him, avoiding his gaze.

"O-kaaayyy" she said and looked at her feet which had become suddenly interesting.

"Good" he said. "Turn around now so you have your back to me"

"What are-?" she began confused.

"Just do it!" he yelled.

She quickly turned confused how he could be so jokey one minute, then so mean the next.

She felt him tying her hands together again. She winced as the rope cut into her wrists which were already red raw and stopped herself from yelping as he tyed them tightly. She felt tears coming slowly, but she blinked them back as he growled:

"Okay turn back now" he said clalmly. She breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't sound quite so angry.

"Right, come in" he yelled over his shoulder and three other men came into the room. Kate recognised them as the same men as before even though it was hard to remember. They were dressed in black just like the other man but one of them was of a slightly bigger build than the others. One of them eyed Kate appreciatively and she shot him a glare as best she couldand the other two just looked at her coldly.

"What are you doing?" Kate whispered bravely looking at them nervously and her eyes darted between all four of them.

"Don't you mind. You had your chance to know" said the leader coldly, eyeing Kate with great disgust.

_What the hell is going on? one minute he's all nice...the next awful? where am I going? _

"I think I WILL mind as you've tied me up and are planning to take me somewhere as far as I can see" she replied with gritted teeth as she shot him a death glare. Two of the men exchanged glances but didn't say anything. Everyone knew not to say anything.

"It doesn't concern you" he replied while he beckoned to someone and Kate saw Sara running into the room nervously.

"Yes?" Sara asked looking at the leader.

"I want you to get some stuff ready. We're going somewhere and YOU'RE coming too seeing as how you tried to escape last time I went. You're lucky I like you so much Sara...or you'd be dead by now" he whispered dangerously and he walked towards her.

Sara looked at him defiantly yet still walked away from him and bit her lip nervously.Two of the other men snickered quietly. Clearly this had happened before.

"Fine" she said quietly.

"That's good. goooddd" he muttered and stepped towards her.

"Leave her alone" Kate hissed while Sara sneaked out hurriedly.

"What?" he growled and spun on his heel.

"I said leave her alone!" Kate repeated loudly. Her confidence was coming back and she looked at him with hatred.

"Unless you want to be hurt I suggest-"

"Suggest what?" Kate scoffed. "You think you're so high? You abuse people, threaten them, KIDNAP people? Why should I be scared of you? You're nothing but a COWARD!" she yelled at him.

"Right you little Bit-"

"Oh come on! You can do better than that surely?" She shouted. stepping towards him her eyes glaring suddenly and her anger took over.

"Right-" he spat as she got closer and nodded two of the men forward. They took Kate by the arms and held her back while she struggled, her arms flailing wildly

"GET OFF! YOU BLOODY COWARD" she shouted.

"Oh for goodness sake" he snarled as if very bored by the whole thing and he signaled to the larger man on the right who got out his gun while Kate eyed it fearfully and he sighed at her and rolled his eyes.

He held it against Kate's head and looked at the leader as if waiting for instructions.

"You should have stayed quiet. Now who knows what could happen. Nighty-Night" he growled.

Suddenly the man hit Kate on the head with his gun and her eyes blurred before she slumped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**SAWYER**

Sawyer was sitting on a dirty blue plane seat in a circle with about twenty other people. Most of them looked attentive but Sawyer was slumped on the chair with his lighter. Jack was talking to everyone explaining how things were going to be done and Sawyer was incredibly bored considering the fact that he already knew.

_Course Jackass WOULD want to act like the whole thing was HIS idea and then give everyone the mission briefing. I couldn't care less I just want to go and get freckles and that's that._

He was agitated and everone knew it. Everyone kept glancing at him as he fiddled with his lighter flicking it.

On,

Off,

On,

Off,

On,

Off

The flame flickered and Sawyer looked at it with more interest than Jack.

"Sawyer!" Jack said exasperated.

"Oh! What now Doc?" Sawyer said, shooting him anannoyed glare and rolling his eyes.

Everyone turned to look at him and Sawyer glared at them all and they turned back quickly.

"Sawyer please stop doing that with your lighter, I'm TRYING to explain" said Jack attempting to keep his cool.

"Doing what with my lighter?" he asked inncoently.

"You know what Sawyer." Jack replied frustrated.

"Oh...you mean this?" he asked

On,

Off,

On,

Off

He played with the lighter, a smirk on his face and he looked up at Jack mischieviously.

"Sawyer I am TRYING to explain. I don't know why I bother..." Jack said his voice trailing off.

"Why bother indeed ? From what lardo and I found out yesterday, there are spies around so it's a smart move telling everyone" He said scathingly, mocking Jack.

Jack looked down angry then looked at Sawyer straight in the eyes.

"Well then nobody would know what to do would they?"

"Everyone on the whole god damn island knows now you've been playing hero all bout it for god's sake" he drawled as he lit a cigarette and puffed on it.

A few people observed him in disgust. They all knew he had been touchy over the past 3 days and had tried to avoid him at all costs. Well everyone apart from Charlie, Claire or Michael.

"Get the guns out already will ya? This is just sad" Sawyer mumbled.

"Sawyer!" Jack warned and Sawyer puffed some smoke in his general direction and a few people coughed.

"Sawyer look stop okay?" Jack asked.

Sawyer leaned back in his seat but put the lighter in his pocket.

"Okay." Jack sighed.

"Claire will go in and act as if she is handing her Aaron over. She's been practising and she is honestly great at acting" Jack said and Claire blushed a little but gave him a appreciative smile.

"Me, Michael, and Locke will be hiding in the bushes waiting until we see the men and try to figure out wht they may be carrying. We are going to wait for a few minutes so they don't realise anythings up and Claire will buy us some time hopefully. Sawyer will be on the other side of the clearing ready to get Kate as soon as the time is right. Allfour of us will have a gun so that we can protect ourselves against whatever we may be faced against. Charlie will be there also to get Claire and Aaron out of there as soon as possibe so that none of them will come to any harm. We will attempt to distract the men while Sawyer grabs Kate and gets her out of there." Jack explained thoroughly while everyone nodded.

"Okay" he said and opened the case full of guns handing one to Locke, Michael, Sawyer and kept one for himself.

"We head out soon, Claire go and get Aaron okay?" Jack said and Claire hurried off.

_Right. Well that was fun. _

Everyone stood up and wandered back to their spots on the beach apart from Locke, Sawyer, Jack, Michael and Claire.

"Well, I have to say Doc, GREAT SPEECH" Sawyer said sarcastically taking another drag on his cigarette.

"Whatever Sawyer" Jack replied wearily

"I'm being serious! I loved it! Very illuminating" Sawyer said with a straight face but his voice dripping with sarcasm. He put out his cigarette in the sand and looked up at Jack.

"Sooooooooo missing Freckles?" he asked and Jack looked up surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"God chico! Aren't doctors smart? I asked if you missed her" he said incredulously

"Of course I miss her." Jack replied and Sawyer was silent.

"Why? Do you?" Jack said curiously.

Sawyer smiled miscieviously.

"Course I miss Freckles. I ain't got nobody to pay me a midnight visit anymore have I?" He said laughing.

"Ugh. I is that ALL you think about?" Jack replied

"Nope, I think about a lot of things,just that happens to be the most common" Sawyer smirked.

"Besides, How do you know it's not true?" he carried on and Jack looked at him.

"Because you're lying. You always lie." Jack said.

"No I don't" Sawyer reasoned.

"Yes you do"

"And how would YOU know?"

"Because"

"Because? wow thats low even for you."

"You're so childish"

"Wow, thats even worse than before. Besides, you can't talk about childish. Who's the one that asked Kate to help him with wood just coz he was jealous? YOU. So if you think about it, this is all your fault."

"Shut up"

"Hit a nerve? Can't stand the fact that freckles LIKES spending time with me?"

Little did they know that nearly everyone was listening on their conversation eagerly because nearly everyone knew about the love triangle going on, yet they politely pretended they didn't.

"Kate likes spending time with me too"

"Uh huh. So is that why she looked so reluctant to leave me so she could play the woodcutter's wife with you?"

"Right. Who do you think she trusts more? Me maybe? If I remember rightly YOU were the one that spilled her secrets, not me"

"I did what I had to do"

"Right I got it. So making Kate cry was on your list of things to do this year?"

"You don't know a damn thing about it so don't pretend you do, It's all your fault that Kate is captured"

"Shut up!"

"Make me" said Sawyer simply and almost daring.

Jack got up and so did Sawyer. They glared at each other before Charlie came between them and said:

"Hey guys, come on. We are trying to help Kate. What good is it going to do if you're both beaten up?"

Both guys looked at each other before sitting down again. Then they both noticed everyone was looking at them

"Yes?" Sawyer hissed and they all pretended like noting had happened.

_Way to go Sawyer! Just let your feelings show to evryone. Let everyoneKNOW how you feel about Freckles. You stupid idiot. Your gonna have to try harder than that. You are meant to be acting like you **couldn't** care less about her fool._


	8. Run

Please read and review... It makes my day and I'll carry on writing!

WARNING: there will be some swearwords in this chappie so shield your eyes if you find it offensive!

I own nothing to do with lost... aprt from the calender, dvd's, book, magazine. hehe

* * *

****

SAWYER

Sawyer sat very low, crouched among the bushes. He snarled as a branch swung in front of his face and he swatted it out of the way annoyed. His knees ached and his jeans covered in dirt and moist from the floor. He growled as he shuffled to left a bit, he had been kneeling on thorns.Lying so low and staying so hidden was beginning to get on his nerves.

What the...why are they taking so bloody long? He thought to himself.

He had sent off roughly an hour ago with Jack, Charlie, Michael and Locke. Jack, Michael and Locke were over the other side and doing a good job of staying hidden, he gave them that. Charlie was somewhere and Sawyer prayed to god he didn't do anything stupid like sneeze.

_He seems like one of the fools in movies that give away the cover..._ Sawyer thought irritatedly.

Suddenly he heard rustling and he turned quickly, raising the gun just in case. He pushed one of the big green leaves in front of him out of the way and looked to the clearing where he saw them. Four men were struggling their way through the jungle, tramping over the bushes angrily. There was a clear leader out the front with a woman tagging along begrudgingly behind him. He saw him spin and snarl at her and she recoiled as if hurt. Sawyer squinted and looked at the other three men. Two were skinny and wearing black. Sawyer grinned,

_Even Jackass and Michael could take them two._ The leader looks a bit hardcore though. The other man was slightly bigger and looked like he was carrying a sack or something.

What's that? Sawyer thought. _A bag...blanket...wait a minute..._

His heart stopped as he looked and over the mans shoulder was...Kate. Her dark curls were covering her face but he could see a slow trickle of blood making it's way down her face. She was unconscious but to his relief, still breathing. Her clothes were slightly ripped and he could see red marks on her arms where she had obviously been grabbed.

"Freckles..." He whispered to himself in shock as he watched the man carry her as if she was a toy carelessly slung over his shoulder.

_I knew that __she would slightly hurt, but not bleeding, not unconscious, not hit._ Sawyer felt the anger growing inside of him slowly and he resisted the urge to run out and get her, right there.

She lay limp over the man's shoulder and Sawyer swore that he heard her sob slightly in her sleep.

He listened to what they were saying, moving slightly closer through the undergrowth, being as careful as he possibly could.

"Where the hell is it?" the leader snarled as he made his was into the clearing, treadig over the thorns, looking furious. Sawyer turned to where Claire was, waiting for her cue. She walked slowly towards them, Aaron screaming in her arms. She sobbed carrying him towards them, slowly whispering:

"Shhhh b-aby It's okkay" barely able to speak.

Whoa she's great, Sawyer thought silently.

The leader walked towards her suspiciously.

"Are you alone?" He hissed.

"Y-yes" Claire whispered wiping her eyes and clutching Aaron towards her She looked so torn, so upset that even Sawyer was unsure whether she was really upset or not.

The leader'seyes darted around the clearing, searching and Sawyer lay as still as he could, while a fly buzzed near him. Sawyer wanted nothing more than to swat it away but still layed still, for Kate's sake.The leader nodded, confirming Claire's words.

"Right, that's good."

"B-ye baby. I'll love you-" Claire sobbed, rocking him in her arms and the leader sighed impatiently before nudging the girl behind him forwards. She stumbled a little and looked at him, questioning him but he yelled at her:

"Sara! For god's sake! Take the child you stupid bitch!"

Sara nodded and walked towards Claire sorrowfully and avoided her eyes as she reached forwards.

"Please take care-" Claire stuttered and Sara nodded reassuringly.

Claire kissed Aaron's forehead and-

"NOW!" Sawyer heard Jack yell.

Sawyer stood up and ran (even though he could barely feel his legs) into the clearing, doing his best not to trip over the snaking vines on the floor, almost **trying** to pull him into their trap. Jack ran in and leapt, knocking down the leader who yowled in surprise and Jack pinned him to the floor while he struggled, snarling. Michael and Locke ran in, holding their guns out at the others, warning them and making sure they didn't move anywhere. Michael's hands were shaking slightly, probably with anxiety but at least he was doing something. Sawyer stepped cautiously towards the bigger man and said threateningly yet simply:

"Hand her over, NOW" He got out his gun and pointed it at him, not hesitating to show the man that, the safety was not on.

The man held Kate closer to his shoulder and looked over at the leader who shouted out loudly:

"Friggin'- KNEW IT! Knew we shouldn't trust any of them" He snarled, and angrily struggled against Jack who held him firmly down.

"Shut up" Jack said _Woooo looks like Doc does have a bit of a edge_

Sara stood warily behind them kind of confused at what was going on. She glanced around in a daze but looked sharply at the leader when he said:

"Stupid bitch! do something!" the leader yelled at her. But she looked at him, remembering all the years of harm he had done to her and shook her head, blinking tears away.

"I can't and won't" she said looking away shaking slightly.

Charlie was holding Claire to him closely and Sawyer nodded at him. He slowly lead her off, out of the clearing with Aaron in her arms. She looked back once and Sawyer smiled appreciatively. Sara followed behind them almost in zombie mode.

Sawyer turned his attention backto the man and hissed at him,

"Didn't you hear me? No don't look at him-" he said as the man looked at the leader again. "He can't help you now."

The man looked uncertainly and glanced at his friends who had their arms up in surrender. Locke and Michael were doing a good job of keeping them under control, observing their every move.

Sawyerdug the gun into to the man's chest and said slowly, with his eyes glaring,

"You have five seconds...that's all. If you don't hand her over, we'll shoot you and get her anyway." When he said that, he said it so forcefully that nobody doubted that he would do what he had to do.

Slowly, the man lowered Kate to the floor and straightened up, hands in the air. He looked at the leader apologetically who groaned and looked away, almost unable to watch them being defeated.

Kate lay there on the moist earth, breathing deeply, her chest slowly raising and falling. Her curls obscured her face slightly but her freckles were still visible in the light. Sawyer tucked his gun into his pants and leaned down. He brushed her curls off her face and looked down on her, smiling.

He wiped the trickle of blood from her head (which was coming from a pretty nasty head wound) with his hands, warm and afriad to touch her. He got shivers down his spine at the touch of her warm skin. She stirred slightly and mumbled something unrecognisable just before he picked her up. He held her in his arms and he could feel her warm breath on his chest. She felt so right in his arms he didn't ever want to let her go.

Jack looked at him then looked away, pained. Luckily nobody had noticed the look in Sawyer's eyes, the way he had looked ather.They had been too busy with the current situation. Michael and Locke looking at the others, and Claire and Charlie gone. But Jack had seen, seen the look he gave Kate.

The look of...Love

"Right" Sawyer said snapping everyone's attention on him.

"Glad that's over, now what?" he said smirking slightly while the leader whispered bitterly;

"Bastard.."

Jack looked back to Sawyer and said:

"Right, well you head back to camp and-" he was interrupted with the loud bangs and crashes heard in the distance. Everyone turned fearfully, for they all knew what it was. Even the leader looked in fear as he turned back to Jack and yelled,

"Get the hell off me! We have to get out of here" he struggled but Jack pinned him down.

"Sawyer!" Jack yelled at him and Sawyer turned to him unsure of what to do. Kate mumbled again and snuggled into Sawyer's chest. He looked at Jack awkwardly who had also noticed this.

"Get Kate away okay?" Jack pleaded, looking away.

Sawyer looked at him shocked. "What are you going to do-? You can't just-?" The crashes got louder, moving closer all the time and Jack looked him in the eyes.

"Please." he said pleadingly, looking up at Sawyer.

Sawyer nodded and understood what he must do, he turned away from the path to the camp. The monster was heard down there,

_I hope Charlie and Claire made it back... _he thought and with Kate in his arms, he started to run.


	9. You hurt me

thanks reviewers! you keep me going sniff I want to thank...

ANYWAY

I own my storyline and not much else. I now own a bubble machine!

* * *

**SAWYER**

He had ran, faster than ever, dodging vines, trees, bushes,just to get them out of there. Get Kate safe. She had been surprisingly light as he ran, almost in slow-motion, her breath warm on his chest as she leaned into him muttering every now and then. He raced as fast as he could from the monster or whatever it was.He had heard it, come crashing behind them destroying all as it went, but he had carried on. Ran for what seemed an eternity until he was sure that it was no longer behind them. He waited, panting, and standing, listening for any noise. He relaxed and knelt, cradling her.

* * *

**KATE**

She groaned slightly as the bright light shone down on her, willing her to open her eyes. Yet she resisted, keeping them clamped together stubbornly. Her head felt like lead and was thumping painfully. She leaned slightly into what she thought was the wall and with every move she made, her head thumped again.

_Great...Another day stuck on this hell-hole. I can't even remember what happened. The last thing is being held my that man and then...darkness_ she thought. _How much longer till i get released. Will I be released?_

She felt warmer than before though...comforted and at peace.

_Well I'm sure it won't be like this for much longer...better make the most of it, before that mad comes_

She snuggled into whatever it was that she was on and breathed deeply. Inhaling the intoxicating smell of...Cologne? Confused, she breathed again and there it was...cologne. Either her mind was playing tricks on her, or her cell had definitley changed. She was almost afraid to open her eyes, to see what had happened now. Everything had just been so confusing lately and she had to admit she was wondering what would happen now. But she smelled it again...

_What on earth? _she thought suddenly.

She opened her eyes groggily to see to her surprise, her head was on Sawyers chest and he was holding her, as he leaned up against what looked like a very uncomfortable tree. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, smiling as his arms pulled her closer in his sleep. His chest rose and fell in time with hers and she wondered why on earth she hadn't noticed before that it wasn't a wall that she was leaning against. His black shirt was unbuttoned at the top and he was wearing a necklace she never boticed before. A shark's tooth on string. His hair was covering his eyes slightly shining in the sun.

_What happened? Where am I? Sawyer? _she thought, shocked. Her eyes scanned around the area quickly to see she was in the jungle, the light streaming through the trees upon them, like light from heaven. The birds chirpled happily around them and she sat, in a daze gazing at Sawyer, in pure shock. She felt a bit funny and butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she gazed at him.

_I'm just hungry, that's ALL_ she told herself firmly.

"mmmmm" Sawyer grumbled smiling tightening his grip. He was definitely still asleep but he seemed to be having a good dream. He looked adorable but still dangerous and Kate gazed at him for a bit, wondering what exactly he was dreaming about.

"Ohhhhh" he said, grinning in his sleep. _I should have known_... her mind groaned but she couldn't stop the smirk that escaped her lips.

Suddenly Sawyer mumbled and moved a little. _Oh my god...what am I going to say? do?_ her mind raced as she looked down on him, his eyelashes fluttered open and he looked at her.

**

* * *

SAWYER**

He was actually having a pleasant dream for once...a VERY pleasant dream. He grinned in his sleep and moved slightly when he felt something on top of him. He frowned...what was that? He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kate awake, looking at him...in his lap. She looked rather bewildered and he had to admit he was feeling a bit confused himself. Where on earth did she come from? he scrunched his face up trying to remember.

"Freckles?" He asked confused and sleepily.

"What the?-" he began but then he remembered "Oh...yeah" and she looked at him confused. She still didn't have a clue what was going on, but at least Sawyer did.

They gazed at each other for a bit as if trying to work out what the other was thinking and suddenly Sawyer snapped out of it and he decided to say something to break the tension. To get him back to his old self.

"Hmmm this feels good." he said laughing with his arms still around her. She went slightly pink and attempted to struggle free angrily but he only tightened his grip and pulled her towards him. She dug her nails into his arms which he had to admit hurt but he still held fast, wincing slightly in pain.

_She's not getting away that quickly. It DOES feel good_

"Sawyer!" she said frustrated, but he just grinned smugly. She gave up and sighed, leaning back into him. _Man this feels good_ he thought and groaned inwardly at himself.

She was warm and her pulse had quickened as this time she was slightly more uncomfortable in his arms. Sure it felt good but it wasn't MEANT to be. Her curls tickled his nose and he laughed blowing them out his mouth.

It was meant to be playful, he wasn't supposed to have feelings. _Damn..._ he thought.

* * *

**KATE**

She laughed as he blew her curls out of his face and rested his head on her shoulder so he could kind of see her. She shifted uncomfortably, she didn't like being this unvunerable, this close to him and what scared her most is that she liked it. When she wasn't meant to, she shouldn't feel like this. They were both breathing heavily now and they both knew what the other was feeling, but both too shy to address the situation. Sawyer leaned in more and breathed hotly in her ear.

"That's better" he whispered. She got shivers down her spine and it was hard not to turn around and kiss him, but she resisted and stared straight ahead like nothing was wrong.

"Sawyer, what happened? why am I here?" she said after swallowing and talking a deep breath. Sawyer shifted uncomfortably. He had wondered when she was going to ask.

"Well..." he began. "Jackass came back all bloodied up to camp-"

Kate gasped and turned around.

"Is he okay?" she asked concerned, and Sawyer was silent for a while, upset at her sudden outburst. Did she really care that much?

"uh...yeah" he said looking away. Kate seemed to sense his sudden uneasiness and went back to the topic.

"So carry on" she said and he rested his head back on her shoulder and carried on telling the story.

"Anyway, he had this note saying what happened to you and we decided to get you back. Claire pretended to be handing over Aaron and then we ambushed the people that took you. We used the guns from the case to protect ourselves and Charlie took Claire and that other girl back to camp. I think her name was...Sara or something.You were unconsious and then when we had the situation under control, the monster came. So I picked you up and well...thats how we are here now"

She was silent for a while. _He had gone through all that trouble for me? Why?_ she pondered.

"Who...who else was with you?" she asked, trying to sound offhand but Sawyer knew what she was going on about.

He felt hurt but didn't know why. Why should HE care that she was worried about Jack? He sighed and felt more miserable than ever. He should have known she would have wanted to see the doc more than anybody else.

"I don't know what happened to Jack if that's what your asking" he said huffily and frowning slightly.

He let go of her and pushed her slightly off his lap. He got up and stretched walking over to the few supplies they had, kneeling so she couldn't see the hurt in his face.

She winced slightly as she knew exactly what she had done and she knew he was hurt.

"Uh...Sawyer?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" he muttered from where he was, not looking at her.

"Thanks"


	10. My fault?

Hey guys! thanks for your reviews! now I will continue! I am REALLY sorry but this is gonna be a skate not Jater story laughs evilly chokes...anyway yeah. Things are getting pretty hot wink wink, nudge, nudge and although it will be a hard long road through the jungle, they will get there eventually (as in togetherness :P)

* * *

**KATE**

Sawyer trudged through the jungle angrily, beating back the bushes with a large stick, incredibly bored. Kate walked a little behind him her head hurting more and more with every step she took especially with the sun beating down on them, it's rays burning her skin. Sawyer hit angrily out at a nearby palm leaf as it dared to cross his path. Kate could see how frustrated he was and suffering from tiredness herself, she couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Bloody stupid s-" she heard Sawyer cursing as one of the leaves attacked him. She rolled her eyes and ran untill she was behind him again.

_Could he be in a fouler mood?_ she thought exasperated. It was impossible to keep up with him as he rushed through the jungle. She knew it was her fault, that he was in such a foul mood. He had been all quiet and moody since she mentioned Jack and with the heat, his mood wasn't improving anytime soon. He was walking so fast, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep up with him.

"Sawyer!" she shouted breathlessly, and he carried on, stomping through the undergrowth.

"Sawyer!" she tried again, jogging a little to keep up with him. He acknowledged her slightly but carried on walking.

"What?" he asked sourly, not even looking at her.

"Sawyer...please could we stop for a bit?" she panted grabbing his arm. He felt the sudden jolt of electricity run down his spine again and so did she. She quickly let go and looked downwards quickly, she didn't mean to touch him because every time she did she got the shivers.

"Please" she gasped still looking down at the soil which was suddenly very interesting.

"Fine" he said grumpily. He dropped his bag on the floor and sat down beside it leaning against a rock, squinting in the sunlight. Kate was immensely relieved as she felt really really ill. Not that she was going to be telling Sawyer that, not in the mood that he was in. Besides, if she did tell him,he would either get more moody, care (and that worried her most) or laugh.

She opened her bag and took out her water bottle which to her disappointment was empty she sighed and put it back in her bag, leaning up against the tree, panting heavily, her face shining in the light.

"Here" Sawyer said sighing as he chucked over one of his bottles. He took one of his and took a large swig from it before lowering it staring off into the distance.

Kate looked at it gratefully and unscrewed the top, drinking desperately. She looked at Sawyer over the top of the plastic and their eyes locked if only for a second before he looked away.

She lowered the bottle, gasping for air and feeling a lot better. She saw Sawyer fiddling with his shark tooth necklace looking into the distance thoughtfully as it glinted sharply in the light. She observed him curiously before she asked bravely;

"Where did you get that? I never noticed you wearing it before"

He looked up at her a little surprised but smiled a little bit at her although remembering a memory.

"Oh? been looking at my chest Freckles?" She blushed and couldn't stop the smile that escaped her lips. He rolled his eyes at her laughingly.

_At least he looks a bit happier_ she wondered. _Maybe he won't be so moody from now on_

But as he spoke, he quickly changed into his normal dull tone that he used when angry and his well practicedmask slipped back up.

"Oh...this was in my luggage. Just found it the other day. My...foster sister gave it to me before I was moved to another family"

He looked away, his face showing no emotion whatsoever.

_Or not..._ Kate thought sadly.

She had known about his past and but lots was still shrouded in mystery. She could only wonder how hard it must have been how hard it still was. She noticed that whenever he talked of his past, he quickly changed the subject, only letting bits slip every now and then. Yet she didn't push it, as far as she knew, he was the only person on the island that he had told about his childhood.

She hadn't meant to, but he was angry again. It seemed nothing was going right lately. Nothing at all.

She held her hand up to her head that was now absolutely killing her now. She groaned inwardly.

_My head is frickin' killing me...but I'm not moody am I? Well he wants to be cold with me? I'll be cold with him, two can play that game._

Sawyer looked up at her curiously, from his resting spot in the shade.

"You okay?" he asked softly

She was going to answer rationally just before another rush of pain shot through her head again. She suddenly clutched her head in pain, her eyes shut tightly. She felt dizzy.

"Fine" she snapped with gritted teeth not bothering to look at him.

"No you're not" he said simply, almost sympathetically and he shifted over so he was nearer to her. She opened her eyes to see some of the anger was gone from his face.

"Whats wrong? the head wound?" he asked. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly worried about it.

Kates head was still throbbing and she didn't have time for his questions.

_I can't deal with this now. I feel terrible, and he keeps asking bloody questions_

"I SAID-I'M FINE" she snarled in his general direction as she sat holding her head. He looked up at her surprised before his eyes flashed dangerously at her.

"Fine, okay, whatever. Just asking FRECKLES" he huffed, putting particular emphasis on the word freckles. He laughed dryly and she looked up at him.

"How long are we gonna be here? We have no idea where we are going" he laughed again sarcastically.

"What!" Kate asked her eyes wide. "I thought you KNEW where we were going"

"Me!" he said laughing. "What gave you THAT idea? I never told you so, besides aren't you the tracker?" he picked up the nearest twig and snapped it and chucked it away sourly.

"What the-? How was I meant to know?" Kate snarled at him.

He just looked up at her and smirked annoyingly. He was really angry and she knew it but so was she now.

_Who does he THINK he is? He's just been running through the jungle with no idea where he is going and he thought I knew? It's suddenly MY fault as I'm the "tracker?" ooohhh I could kill him._ She thought angrily and she glared at him.

"Well don't have a go at me sweetheart. I'm just trying to get us home" he spat at her nastily, his eyes showing daggers.

She stood up and looked down on him straight in the eyes. What she wouldn't give to wipe that look off his face at the moment. He glared at her from where he was sitting and dug his boots into the mud angrily, leaning his head up against the rock.

"Well, It would be good if you ANY idea where you were going" she retorted before he stood up in front of her..

"It's not MY fault that were stuck inthe middle of damn NOWHERE!" he yelled angrily at her,

"So it's MINE?" she shouted, her hands on her hips, looking at him as if he was mad.

"Well if YOU hadn't run off with Jack and got kidnapped, I wouldn't have had to come get you would I? Besides, instead of moaning you might try to HELP. I mean all you've done is get in my way" he sneered at her.

"What is the matter with you?" she yelled hoarsely at him and she could feel the tears coming but she blinked them back. There was no way in hell that she wanted him to see her crying.

"It's MY fault now? Im sorry Sawyer but I didn't mean to get kidnapped, besides we all know the only reason that you came and got me is because of what you did to ME! I didn't tell anyone about YOUR past but you told everyone about MINE!"

The tears started running down her cheeks freely now and she silently cursed herself for letting him see. His face softened and she knew that he had realized that what he had said was wrong. He looked at her guiltily before he took her arm and said softly

"Kate I..."

"Don't bother!" she sobbed before wrenching her arm out of his grasp andwalking further into the jungle.

"Kate!" he yelled desperately after her his face distraught. Yet she just looked over her shoulder and yelled back at him

"I'll only get in YOUR way"

* * *

Okay so that sucked, but i thought i'd update anyway. PLEASE R&R 


	11. Rain

Thanks reviewers! you deserve a chocolate chip cookie! please r and r again and tell me if you have any tips :)

* * *

**SAWYER**

Sawyer sat up against a thick tree trunk slowly hitting his head back on it angrily. It hurt but he knew that he deserved it. Everything in his life had been destroyed, mainly by himself and he had ruined others lives as well. Yet again he had upset himself and someone else. He deserved all that God could throw at him.

If God even exists...ain't he meant to be a good guy? What happened? He forgot to give ME anything good didn't he? You'd think after all the years of crap I've had, something GOOD would happen. He thought nastily and he went back to punishing himself, hitting his head against the tree.

thud-thud-thud-thud he went while he gritted his teeth, the wind blew his hair off his face and he snarled at it. It had been so hot a while ago, and nowit was dark and stormy? Ridiculous.

"You-Bloody-Idiot" he said to himself in time with his the thumping noise. He stopped and looked down angrily.

What did I think I was doing? He asked himself. _It's not her fault, but now she thinks it is. I just HAD to ruin things didn't I? Had to muck things up AGAIN. I always do that. Just when she was kinda...liking me. I guess its pretty much over now, I've gone and ruined it._

He asked himself. 

He could still see her tears and he regretted the fact, that this was the second time that he had made her cry. He hadn't meant to, he was just so annoyed with her care for Jack and their current situation, although it wasn't her fault at all.

He knew Kate had been upset, but he also knew she would come back. He knew that after and hour or so she would come back, and they would be off again, so he waited for her, for her return to him.

* * *

****

KATE

She had been walking for nearly 3 hours, her tears still falling down her face, and her vision was still blurred by them. She blew one of her wet curls off her face and wiped her eyes again. Her fingers smelt distinctly of salt now, and she grinned.

Funny, you'd think that after this long, I'd have stopped crying she laughed bitterly.

She stopped in her current position, her head pounding dully against her skull and her shoelaces untied. She hadn't bothered tying them up, she had just walked blindly on, wondering what could have been, if she hadn't wound him up.

Ugh this is hopeless. I'm running through here, no idea where I'm going, no supplies and still worrying about the fact that Sawyer might get himself killed. Why I'm worried, I have no idea. He was out of order. But...then I guess that's the way Sawyers' mind works. He gets upset so he lashes out for defence. She thought sadly as she realised her current situation, and wondered what was going to happen now.

She sighed heavily and leaned against the tree breathing deeply. She closed her eyes and noticed how badly she wanted to fall asleep.

Wow,...I'm really tired. Must be this headache. She thought sleepily as she desperately tried to blink her eyes open again , but her eyelids felt like lead. She forced them open, surprised at how she had nearly fell asleep.

She wanted water, she really did, BUT stupid as she was, she hadn't grabbed supplies before walking off. Sawyer was probably using them all now, thinking she was dead and gone.

This is hopeless. I'm gonna find Sawyer...

So, hating herself for her being so pathetic, she turned and walked slowly back against the direction she had been going in. She loathed herself for being defeated, but she had to find him if she wanted to survive.

It had got a lot darker and it wasn't so hot. In fact, there was a strong breeze and the clouds were stormy and dark.

Heh, Talk about ironic she thought as she glanced up at the rumbling clouds. She picked up the pace, but she took a step and the pain in her head flared up again.

Dammit, guess it's not just a headache then. She thought angrily and she clutched her head, then, soft patters of rain were on her skin and she groaned at her luck. It would happen to rain when she was alone in the jungle with nothing but jeans and a t-shirt on. It had been so hot earlier, what was happening?

She stepped forwards again, but as soon as her shoes touched the floor, the world spun around her. She grabbed her head again, feeling dizzy but it was too late. She blinked heavily before all went dark, and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**SAWYER **

He was worried. Worried to death in fact, just WHERE was she? He knew she needed time, to sort her head out, but he had honestly thought she would be back by now. He glanced unhappily at the grumbling clouds as slowly, but surely, it started raining. He stood there for a while, before he shook his head and headed over to the bag.

He knew he should stay and wait for her to come and find him, but why wasn't she back yet? It had been nearly 5 hours, or so his watch said. Time had ticked slowly for him. Every minute he had thought of her, and it was killing him. He couldn't stand it anymore, he NEEDED to find her.

He dumped everything in the bag and trudged off to where Kate had ran to He ran blindly through the rain as it got heavier and heavier, the rainclouds rumbling above him. He saw Lightning in the distance and groaned at the thought of him or Kate being struck

What if something has happened to her? There are kidnappers, monsters, polar bears and god knows what else in here. She could have been hurt, what was I thinking? I should NEVER have let her wander off alone. I shouldn't have upset her. I shouldn't have-...

He shook his head and tried to stop blaming himself. He needed to find her, not wonder why he had upset her. It was pouring now, the rain hitting him all over like bullets, pricking his skin sharply. His skin was numb and he could hardly move, but he carried on, he HAD to find her.

And ahead of him through the rain, he saw a figure. Well it looked like it, it was a bundle of something. He squinted his eyes to see the thing ahead of him. The rain was so heavy now, he could barely see, but he walked on.

a bundle of leaves? of twigs? of...Kate

He ran to her terrified. She was breathing, but was out cold. Her skin was ghostly pale, and he could see her pulse beating slowly in her neck. He gasped and took her into his arms holding her close. He did his best to warm her up and shake her awake but she didn't stir. He picked her up to head back to the camp they had set up. At least there would be SOME shelter there. It had stopped raining suddenly, and already, the sun could be seen, shining through the clouds.

Talk about ironic he thought as her carried Kate, looking at her fondly, so glad she was ok.


	12. Ineed to tell you

wooo yay. maybe this will be a good chapter

wooo watch out

warning for...false sexual situation hehe. No its not that bad, please R&R

* * *

**KATE **

Her eyelashes fluttered open, frightened, she gasped remembering what had happened. Her pupils spun around the clearing wildly, taking in all around her. The idea of been lost, in the jungle unconscious, scared the life out of her. Anything could have happened to her and she wondered where she was now. She looked around confused as she was lying on the earth like before, but with arms around her...Sawyer. She smiled broadly, almost forcing herself not to groan delightedly. He had found her, come after her, not left her, even after the argument. He was breathing hotly in her ear, and a strange sense of deja vu spread over Kate as she leaned into him snuggling against his chest.

She didn't care because he was asleep and wasn't ever going to know.

Thank god...He would have a field day if he saw this. I'd never hear the end of it.

She wrapped his arms around her tighter loving the feel of their wet, hot bodies pressed up against each other, how his breath sent shivers down her spine.

Her legs felt like they were going to melt any minute and she felt his heart, hammering wildly against his ribs as he slept deeply smiling in his sleep. A few strands of his sweaty hair, stuck to her face. They were both sweating, a mixture of the heat, and humidity plus the fact that they were soaking wet. Kate loved the feeling of them together although she would never ever admit it. As he breathed on her again she couldn't stand it, the tension was unbelievable. Just as she was deciding what to do, he groaned moved slightly in his sleep, wrapping his leg slightly over her. Kate froze, not knowing why her body was reacting like this, why she didn't just shove him off, wake him up, move away.

ohhhhh she thought worriedly _NOW what am I gonna do? When he wakes up, he's gonna laugh at me or something or even worse, make some comment about it._

she thought worriedly 

He mumbled in his sleep again and moved closer still, his cheek now resting on her cheek, their sweaty skin plastered to each other as he now breathed on her face. She sat, not being able to move, terrified and feeling very flushed all of a sudden. She closed her eyes wishing he would stay like that then scolding herself silently.

They lay there for a while, the sun shining through the leaves down upon them, like light from heaven.

hehe cheesy but...It seems so perfect she thought.

Then Sawyer began to stir, quietly shuffling around in his sleep. He grumbled a bit then opened his eyes slowly, and drowsily. Kate suddenly squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep there would be less tension. He pulled his arms away from her and rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the sleep in them. Kate suddenly wished his arms were around her again as she felt cold and alone without them. She swore that she heard him laugh softly at the position he wok up in. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head, flexing his muscles under his shirt which Kate silently wished wasn't there. She observed him quietly her eyes squinting, so that he would think she was asleep. Then he turned and she closed her eyes for real. He leaned down to her and brushed a curl of her face and Kate started breathing considerably faster.

"Freckles" he whispered softly in her ear. "Wake up" she opened her eyes slowly, to see him leaning over her, his hair touching her face.

"Good morning" he grinned obviously in a good mood. He looked so...mischievous? cheeky? one or the other Kate thought. Well it was nice having him back to normal, although Kate knew she would regret that later. She struggled to get up, moving her aching bones and muscles. Pins and needles in her feet, she still managed to clamber into the sitting position

"Good morning" she replied sleepily trying to sound as confused as possible. The problem was that Kate ALWAYS found it harder to lie around Sawyer, it was if he could see through all her lies.

He smiled sceptically at her but didn't say anything. He just smirked and stretched again, Kate did her best not to stare as he pulled his shirt over his head showing his toned body. He leaned over into his bag and picked out a clean one and buttoned it up, disappointing her.

"You're...cheerful today aren't you?" she asked, surprised by his happy-go-lucky mood.

"Uh huh" he said grinning uncontrollably, also noticing that she had looked at his chest when she suddenly turned away.

Well I guess waking up in that position has left him on a high. She thought. Wishing at this particular moment she could hit herself on the forehead in frustration.

"Hey Sawyer.." she began and he spun looking at her questionly.

"Yeah?" he said casually and bent down to do up his boots, now caked in mud.

Kate dropped her gaze and fiddled with her top as she knew she had to carry on with what she started, He was gonna laugh at her or something

"Um...I just want to say sorry, for everything. And-" she swallowed at his intense gaze. "thanks...for getting me"

He looked at her for a moment before he waved his hand in dismissance.

"No worries" he said and Kate smiled. At least with Sawyer she got forgiven for doing something wrong, with Jack he...looked on her.

"Maybe you can repay me sometime" he said laughingly. She scowled at him although she knew he was joking.

Suddenly a idea sprung to Kate's mind and she grinned evilly as she decided to do something that was totally unlike her.

"Hey Sawyer..." she said sneaking behind him, tapping him on the shoulder

"Yeah?" he said, turning to face Kate standing there in front of him, face to face, noses almost touching. He could see all her freckles and was thoroughly enjoying their current position. It showed on his face too and Kate picked up on that.

Kate looked him in the eye and smiled seductively.

"I-um...need to tell you something" she said huskily.

Sawyer, who was clearly enjoying this, smirked and leaned a little bit closer, licking his lips.

"What might that be?" he asked, placing his hands round her waist.

Kate smirked before saying simply:

"You have twigs in your hair" she started laughing uncontrollably, and Sawyer, incredibly disappointed, ruffled his hair and she heard him mutter:

"Dammit woman...you know how crazy im going on this island and you pull a stunt like THAT"

He looked a bit moody before cracking a smile. He had to admit, he never expected that.

"C'mon" he groaned, picking up his bag and pulling Kate behind him who was still in hysterics.

"Bloody typical" he muttered.

* * *

hehe I enjoyed that chapter.. but I wasn't sure whether it was in keeping with the way that the characters have been portrayed so far. So please tell me! I was just getting a bit bored with myself :P so If you enjoyed, pray do tell ;) 


	13. dare

wooo reviews keep me alive.

* * *

**SAWYER **

They walked through the jungle slowly, this time deciding which route would be the best to take instead of last time, where they wandered aimlessly.

"Soooooo" Sawyer drawled from behind Kate, his arms behind his head.

He had recently, taken to her being the leader. He din't like the fact that she was in charge, but the view from the back was a good one. Besides, he could take a sneaky peek at her ass every now and then without her noticing and getting all hot headed about it.

He grinned to himself cheekily before carrying on.

"I think this is a good place to rest. yeah?" he asked lazily to Kate who stopped, and considered the position,

It was a small clearing, with trees surrounding it. The earth wasn't too wet, or dry and because of all the leaves, they would be pretty protected from the rain. They could hang all their wet stuff on the trees as well, so it might just dry a bit.

"Hmmmm okay" She said setting her bag down on the floor. She had to admit he did a good job of that one. He did the same, getting out a blanket and laying it on the floor. He grinned mischievously.

"Guess what?" he called, Kate who was sorting her stuff, didn't turn but just called over her shoulder.

"What?"

He smirked for a minute before deciding how to go abut this.

"It's gonna be a cold night" he declared. Kate rolled her eyes and scoffed at him

"That's all you wanted to say?" she laughed at him and hung her wet clothes on a nearby branch.

"There's only one blanket" he said, trying to sound casual, but he couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

"So?" Kate called, before it dawned on her what he was trying to suggest to her. She grinned at his, forward movement, but there was no way she could allow him to be close to her. Not after what happened, every time she got closer, the more she liked him, and that was a bad thing. She wasn't meant to be falling for him, his charm. She wasn't going to allow herself to be tricked by his southern charm, no matter how much she actually wanted it. She stopped and turned, hands on her hips, she had a plan of her own.

"Well...being the gentleman that you are, you'll let ME have the blanket, and you can freeze" she said, flashing him a grin before folding her t-shirt up.

He realised what she was sating and laughed at her, while she grinned at him. He shook his head, smiling and said

"Uh uh uh Freckles. Looks like you and me are gonna be sharing close quarters tonight" he said smirking at her.

She groaned and carried on with her stuff. He got out his lighter and tried to start a fire.

* * *

**JACK**

He sat with Sara, talking quietly. They had looked for Sawyer and Kate all of the day and were beginning to give up hope. What if they never found them? Sara placed a hand on his arm comforting him.

* * *

**KATE**

They sat by the fire quietly, reminding them of the time of "I never" Sawyer scooted next to her and grinned

"How bout we play a lil' game freckles?"

She laughed and looked at him "How old are we? 12? I'm never playing I never again. "

"Awwww Damn. Guess it'll have to be truth or dare then" he drawled, the fire illuminating his face, making Kate take a deep intake of breath.

"Come on, aren't we a LITTLE bit old for this" she said smiling.

"Nope." Sawyer replied simply before chucking a twig onto the fire. He leant back on the blanket next to her, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Ok...I'll start, truth or dare" Kate said to his surprise.

"Truth" he said.

"Okay...Who do you feel...attracted to on this island? and you HAVE to tell the truth."

He sighed before letting it out. "You" he said. Kate looked at him happily, but raised her eyebrows.

"Nobody else?"

"Nope" he confirmed, his hair covering his eyes, reflecting the light from the fire. Kate blushed slightly, using her curls to hide it and Sawyer noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"Ok...truth or dare?" he asked her. She thought briefly for a moment before choosing truth.

He smirked. "Ok then...who do you find more attractive? Me or Jack? AND do you care about sleeping next to me tonight?"

"That's not fair!" Kate protested but Sawyer shook his head. She bit her lip before saying,.

"I find...you more attractive, and no I don't care about sleeping next to you tonight" she sighed as he smirked at her, laughing softly.

"You done yet?" she asked irritated.

"hahah yes" he said solemnly.

"Right...truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you jealous of Jack?"

"NO!" but she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe a little..."

She grinned triumphantly, she knew it had been true.

Sawyer began again. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed Jack?"

She screwed her head up trying to think

"Yes...In the jungle before I was taken. Full on tongue I think..." she said. He looked at her shocked, and a little bit hurt, he looked down, and Kate saw he was trying to hide his feelings about her again.

"Really?" he asked uncertain, his voice wavering.

"No I was joking!" Kate said smiling at him. He rolled his eyes at her, while she snickered silently at her.

"Jesus Christ..." he said running a hand through his hair.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth"

"Would you have cared if I did?"

"Yes..." he said quietly. It was silent for a while, and they sat gazing into the fire. But in a attempt to break the tension Sawyer carried on

"Truth or dare"

Kate looked up at him for a bit and smiled

"Truth"

"Did you enjoy the kiss we had?"

Kate looked at him uncertain before looking down and muttering "Yes" Sawyer had the urge to laugh or to grin, but he knew she would get angry.

"Most embarrassing thing you had to do?" Kate said unexpentantly in his direction. KNOWING he would pick truth.

He groaned, covering his face with his hands

"I...had to do a waltz in a assembly"

Kate spluttered at him

"You? waltz?"

"I'll have you know I was very good"

"Sure" she said still laughing.

"It's true!" he protested.

She stopped laughing and stood up "Show me then"

"W-what?" he said, taken off guard.

"Show me"

He got up reluctantly, and stood in front of her. They gazed at each other, before he took her hand in his and wrapped the other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. They both swallowed, breathing heavily, feeling the heat radiating off one another. He looked her in the eyes, although she avoided his gaze, in case he discovered how she really was feeling.

They say eyes are the windows to the soul...I need curtains she groaned.

"You- er start like this and then you-" he began uncertainly.

* * *

**JACK**

Jack sat with Sara, chatting happily. Turns out, she had been a nurse, before coming here.

He gazed at her, while her hair hung around her body.

Maybe things...aren't so bad after all he decided.

* * *

**KATE**

They had waltzed for the past hour, now comfortable with how they were doing. Kate's head rested on his shoulder, as they rocked back and forth, and his hair tickled her cheek.

She couldn't deny it. She knew she was, falling for him and although she resented herself for it, she knew she couldn't hide it either.

His dirty blond hair framed his face, his steely blue eyes gazed off into the distance as he held her, rocking to a rhythm only the two of them heard

You look into my eyes,

I go out of my mind

I can't see anything,

Coz this loves got me blind.

They moved slowly, and Kate whispered delicately into Sawyer's ear as the fire lit up the path they walked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he murmured, holding her closer still, their heartbeats, banging together, their hearts intertwining. Their bodies humming, practically yelling for each other.

I can't help myself,

I can't break this spell.

I can't even try...

I am over my head,

You got under my skin,

I got no strength at all

In the state that I'm in.

They danced for a bit longer, almost in a trance before Kate stopped, placing a finger on Sawyer's lips. She looked into his eyes.

"I dare you to..."

And my knees are weak,

My mouth can't speak

After all this time...

"Kiss me" she finished. They gazed at each other intensely before he looked into her eyes, she looked back their eyes locked together.

He pulled her closer, before leaning in, his lips crashing against hers, teasing her softly. His arms were around her waist, her hips, and she raised her arms to his head, so his hair flowed through her fingers. His lips were so soft, so tender and she felt dizzy, light-headed, she couldn't think properly.

She moaned delightfully as he deepened the kiss, not kissing softly anymore. His tongue slipped into her mouth, demanding a response, and she replied by kissing him back. They kissed passionately, their tongues dancing playfully, while his hands came up from around her waist, slipping under her top playfully getting higher and higher. Kate hardly noticed, everything was a blur, she was enjoying it too much.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, he wasn't the type she should go for, but at the moment she hardly cared. He stopped kissing her as she gasped for air. He nibbled at her neck, placing soft kisses there while she laughed happily.

She could deny it all she wanted... but she knew she was Lost. Lost in Sawyer.

Baby, I'm tooo lost in you

Calling you, lost in...

Everything about you's so deep,

I can't sleep,

I can't think

I just about the things that you do,

I'm too Lost in you.

She smiled at him, before he leaned her against a tree, smirking as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I Love you." he whispered before their lips locked together again.


	14. Tarzan and Jane

I own nothing apart from my Storyline. I hope you read and review!

My reviewers rock! I updsate for those that ask ;) sorry it's so short though.

* * *

**KATE**

"See anything?" Sawyer whined from the floor below. She clambered up onto the top branch and scanned the jungle, looking for anything recongnisable and sighed. She grabbed the branch next to her, hoisting herself a little bit higher before confirming it.

"No...don't think-wait! I think I see our fountain!" she called down excitably.

"Really?" Sawyer yelled up to her.

"Yup"

"Are ya sure?"

She sighed irritatedly. "Sawyer, If you have better eyesight than me, by all means, come up here and take a look." she gave him a pointed look but he just smirked at her, replying

"Nope, I can see your ass better down here"

"Sawyer!" she tried to shout at him but failed, she couldn't stop the grin forming on her face.

"It's that direction" she called down to him, pointing north.

"Uh huh" he said distractedly, looking at her from below.

"Arghhh Sawyer, stop staring!" she called as she started to get down, one branch at a time. When she got to the bottom he engulfed her into his arms murmuring in her ear.

"Well...I'm allowed to now, whereas before I had to pretend I wasn't looking"

She giggled slightly at his breath in her ear but pushed him off.

"Come on...the better we get to camp, the better." she ppicked her bag up again and slung it over her shoulder.

"Why? we could be tarzan and Jane. Live in the jungle allll alone" he said, catching up with her. She laughed at him and said:

"No thankyou, you're too much like tarzan already. Your hair needs cutting again"

"What? Claire cut it for me-"

"Well...it grows fast" she whispered at him.

He selfconsciously pulled at his hair before she started laughing.

"Come on cowboy, let's get going" she pulled him along behind her while he scowled.

* * *

JACK 

He picked up the medication and put it back in his bag, zipping it up.

"Better?"

"Uh huh" Sara said smiling.

He couldn't believe how badly they had treated her. There were many bruises and cuts on her body, but luckily, they were starting to heal again.

"Good" he said smiling at her. They both blushed and looked away.

* * *

SAWYER 

They trudged on, playing little tricks on one another. She would chuck leaves at him, he would trow them back.

Sawyer came behind her and picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder

"What the- Sawyer! Let me down!" she said laughing

"Nope" he said laughing at her face.

"Let me down!" she giggled, hitting his back.

"Dammit woman! okay, okay" he said dropping her to the floor with a thud.

She got up, and smacked him playfully on the shoulder, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

Sorry it;s so short! will be better next time. 


End file.
